Claire Danvers Before Glass Houses
by PoisonBerrie
Summary: Claire Danvers before Glass Houses
1. Chapter 1

Before Glass Houses….

Claire Danvers P.O.V

''Beep, beep, beep,'' could I get no peace at all? Who could it be? I looked at my phone, yes…. it was Elizabeth…. again! This was the…. what? Oh yes the one hundred and ninety eighth time she called me tonight!

''Beep, beep, beep,'' Oh yes the phone…. I guess I better pick up. As soon I pressed the answer button Elizabeth started shouting at me excitedly almost bursting my eardrums.

''Omigosh! What took you so long to pick up? I mean is it really that hard to press that lil green button? I mean really! You really are inconsiderate! Do you know that I nearly died waiting for you to pick up? I waited for like ages? I can't wait! Can you? Like of course not right? EEEEEEE!''

''I'm going to go deaf at a very early age at this rate. I'm the inconsiderate one? It's three in the morning and I have a test tomorrow. Or didn't you hear me say that a gazillion times?'' I replied irritably as soon as Elizabeth stopped squealing.

''Oh c'mon don't be a spoilsport! I know you can't wait either, can you?''

Elizabeth or Liz as I called her always talked in capitals. She's one of the craziest people I know. Correction she IS the craziest person I know. But that's one how the things I love about her although I would never admit if I did she would go seriously crazy on me… and I do not want to be the one everyone blames for making Liz crazier then she is. But currently she wasn't properly hypo yet she had phoned me so many times and burst my eardrums every one of those times, so I guess she didn't have much energy left…

''Girly! Focus! Focus! Do you know what my phone bill is gonna be like? Like seriously? When someone phones you, your meant to talk! No thinking allowed!'' oh yes…this was her tired. Wait until you see her when she's had 10 cans of coke and you will freak out!

After a bit of gossip we hung up. What could be so exciting that we talked at 3 in the morning with a test in front of us? Her birthday party! This party was going to be huge! It was going to be at a proper club, the biggest in town! EVERYONE was invited.

''Beep, beep, beep,'' one hundred and ninety nine.

The next day I could barely keep my eyes open…..

Yawn I can't either. Will write a next part soon….Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

I had this written so long ago and I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry! Weeell, after 2 years it's here? Quick snack break?

Anyways thank you swanlake 123 for reviewing! If it weren't for you I would've never remembered, haha. And thanks to .Chick17 for keeping this a favorite even after 2 years!

Claire's P.O.V

I have a list of what you should do before a test, staying up late is NOT one of them. To be entirely honest, I'm kind of geeky (or a lot) and although I'm only fifteen, I attend many advanced classes. Getting into and attending an Ivy League university is a pretty well known dream of mine, but my parents disapprove of me straying so far from home. This doesn't stop me from trying to excel in all my classes though. I don't think anything will.

''Psst. Psst. Geeky chicka!'' I turned around when a wadded up sheet of paper hit my head with surprising force. Stacey twirled her blonde hair with her pencil and hissed, ''What's the answer to 39?''

Of course that was the reason she even bothered to talk to me. For test answers. Only for test answers.

''Isn't that….cheating?''

''Omigosh like no one actually cares bout that stuff anymore?'' She didn't stop with the hair twirling, blond hair glistening in the sunlight. For some unknown reason watching her being the queen of the world while twirling her perfect blond curls annoyed me. Badly.

Maybe it was the fact that Stacey got each and every thing that she wanted. Maybe it was the fact that all the guys swooned after her. Maybe it was the fact that Stacey was perfect in every single way and everyone listened to her. Maybe it was any of those things, but without realizing what I was doing I whispered firmly, ''no.'' Stacey's eyes turned into slits, the charm that had trapped numerous guys disappearing.

''What did you say, bitch?''

I gulped keeping my eyes glued on my test papers. I really didn't like where this was going. But Stacey wasn't finished yet.

''If I fail any more tests, I'll be grounded. Well, I can't go to your loser friend's party then, can I? Do you have any idea how the party will go? Baddd, Claire. Really bad. If I don't go to that party, no one will. I'll let you off this time. For our yearlies it will be different…''

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Claire was acting very odd today. She barely spoke to me at all. I mean I am the talkative one but normally she makes a sarcastic comment every now and then. But not today. I knew it might not be anything really important. I mean after all she got upset because one of the boys tripped her in the café. Big deal.

Claire's P.O.V

I knew that Liz knew something was up. I could tell by the way she looked at me a slight crease forming between her eyebrows. The fact was that If I was caught cheating or helping someone cheat I might lose my chance at getting into an Ivy League University. I wouldn't know. I was not one to cheat or assist in cheating, my morals remained that if you wanted something you had to earn it. However, if I didn't help Stacey ace the yearlies, Liz's party will be an absolute failure… she's been looking forward to a proper party for so long! Money was tight in her family and this year her parents wanted to make their little girl's 16th birthday special. I never saw this coming, but there is a large possibility everything will go wrong because of me. My selfishness might possibly ruin the day my best friend could only dream about. The only thing I care about is myself. My stupid Ivy League University hopes and myself. I've been told that I'm 'selfless' but it's apparent now that I'm the opposite of that. If I were selfless this would not even be a choice. But it is.


End file.
